


The Gift

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has tried subtle, but that doesn't seem to work on Teddy. So he needs to find a present that not even Teddy can misinterpret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 fest at the livejournal community mini_fest.

"James?"

James bit his lip, heart pounding. What could he say? Teddy looked at the item in the Christmas box. "What is this?"

"I thought it was obvious," James winced and rubbed his hands over his face. "Sorry. I mean...it's mistletoe."

"Right," Teddy said as he picked it up and held it up. "Are you trying to poison me?"

"No! No." James sighed. "I just...thought it would come in handy."

Teddy laughed. "Right. Handy." He winked. "I'll be sure to post it on my door. See if it brings me any luck."

James swore under his breath as Teddy left, showing it to Harry as he passed him. Albus punched James in the shoulder. "Come on. You can't be this shy. I remember you in school--the James then would have taken Teddy right to his room and had his way with him months ago."

"But Teddy isn't just anybody," James said with a glare.

Albus sighed. "Just give him a sex toy and tell him to use it on you."

With Christmas only days away, James knew he had to act fast. But a sex toy? Would that really work? He supposed it would send the right kind of message, but he didn't want Teddy just for sex. (Even if James had plenty of fantasies saved up for when they did have sex. Though it really was a moot thought if he couldn’t get Teddy to notice him..) Blushing, he decided to go for it.

~~~

On Christmas Eve, he decided to deliver the present in person. He knew he'd chicken out if he sent it by owl. He took a deep breath and knocked. There was nothing for a few minutes and he was torn between staying and leaving. Maybe Teddy wasn't home?

"Again, James?"

James flushed and thrust the wrapped box at Teddy. "Here. You may not like it, but I hope you do. It isn't poisonous, which I know made for a stupid present, and maybe this one will be terrible, too. Only I hope it isn't, but I really think it is. Maybe I should just take it back to the shop--"

"James." Teddy raised his eyebrow and pulled James into his flat. "Calm down. Let me open it up and find out if I really do like it or not."

James was a bundle of jitters and bounced in place. His hands wouldn't keep still, either. He held his breath when Teddy finally got a look at it. He said, "Ah." and then nothing else.

James nodded. "Right. That's what I thought. Sorry. I'm sorry. I'll just take it back and--" He blinked when lips were pressed against his own. _Teddy's lips._

"Now I understand," Teddy said as he pulled back. He looked at the gift and put in on the table by the door. He pressed James back against the door, hands framing James' body. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I...don't know," James said. "Too nervous?"

Teddy shook his head and kissed James again. It was brilliant. "No matter. Got you where I want you now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mm, nothing, don't worry." Teddy grinned and slid to the floor. "Now, quiet. Unless it's my name or you're moaning. Got it?"

James gasped when sure hands unbuttoned his trousers. Oh, this was...right. _Must thank Albus._


End file.
